


Ink

by VileVenom



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: tres leches modern au, one of the trio convinces the other two to get a tattoo/piercing</p><p>"Come on! You two are always saying it!"</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn’t mean we want it permanently inked into our skin," Manolo retorted to Maria’s argument, frowning lightly at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed [this headcanon](http://imaginetresleches.tumblr.com/post/102566961566/18-imagine-if-the-trio-got-matching-tattoos-and) for this prompt.

"Come on! You two are always saying it!"

"Yes, but that doesn’t mean we want it permanently inked into our skin," Manolo retorted to Maria’s argument, frowning lightly at her.

"But it would be so cool," Maria insisted, waving the sketches under Manolo’s nose, a wide grin still set on her face. She’d been working on the sketches during her classes for a while now, waiting until she got the concept and lines just right before she showed the boys her ideas.

"I have to admit, Manny, it does look pretty boss," Joaquin hummed, taking one of the sketches from Maria’s hands to glance over.

"Not you, too! The both of you are insane," Manolo grumped, folding his arms over his chest. "Those would be permanent. I don’t think you quite grasp that concept. It means we would be stuck with that on our skin. Forever. Or have is lasered off.”

The pout on Maria’s face very nearly made Manolo’s resolve fail, but he held fast, turning his head away to glare at their shared apartment wall.

"Aw, Manny, you hurt her feelings," Joaquin cooed, stepping into Manolo’s line of sight, only to squish the musician’s cheeks between his hands.

"This is not making me want to change my mind," Manolo huffed from between Joaquin’s hands.

"Is it the designs? I can change them, if you don’t like them," Maria offered as Joaquin lowered his hands with a laugh, even as Manolo glared daggers at him.

Maria offered him the sketches, which he gingerly took with a sigh. “It’s not the designs, mi amor,” he admitted, looking over the careful pencil work of Maria’s sketches, finally allowing himself to admire the careful details put into them, “It’s the process in which they’d be transferred onto skin.”

"You afraid of needles?" Joaquin asked offhandedly, slinging his arm around Manolo’s shoulders to look at the sketches as well.

Manolo snorted, rolling his eyes as he carefully stacked the sketches back up and returned them to Maria, “No.”

"Commitment issues?" Maria prodded, her grin slowly returning.

"Of course not!" Manolo returned, cheeks hot.

"Then what?" Joaquin volleyed back, shaking Manolo’s shoulders a little.

Manolo sighed, shoulders slumping as he resigned himself to the fact that he really had no further arguments against his lovers. They really were gorgeous designs, and it would be a pretty neat tattoo to have shared between the three of them.

"Oh, fine."

~

Manolo couldn’t help the giddy smile that split his lips as he and his lovers sat in their living room together, each with a matching medical pad covering part of their chests.

"Ready?" Maria asked, practically bouncing in her seat upon their coffee table, facing her two boys as she fingered the edge of her bandage.

"Ready," the two chimed in unison, before all three were removing the gauzy pads from their skin.

Although all three had initially gone to the tattoo parlor together, each had their work done separately, one after the other, to ensure the style was as close to the same for all three tattoos as possible. This would be the first time they would see one another’s tattoos.

Upon Manolo’s left pectoral were the words ‘Never Surrender’ in looping script, while Joaquin’s right peck read ‘Never Retreat’ in the same looping scrawl. Maria’s tattoo was right in the middle of her chest; a stylized heart with spread wings, curling outwards to match the looping design of the text on either man’s chest.

"Any regrets?" Maria finally asked once they were done admiring the work done, although each tattoo was still red and puffy around the edges.

"Not a one," Manolo admitted with a laugh, swatting at Joaquin as the larger man ruffled his hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my tumblr to leave a prompt! [Over here](vilevenom.tumblr.com)


End file.
